Der Ruf der Kriegsmaid
"Der Ruf der Kriegsmaid" ist das 24. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nach dem Sieg über den Erz-Greif sind Alec, Cale, Kolgar und Lancinnei zurück auf dem Weg zu Ihren Gefährten, als Sie urplötzlich von einem weißen Tiger angegriffen und letztlich durch einen gewaltigen Sturm mitgerissen werden. Wie sich herausstellt, landen die vier Rattenfänger in Arborea in der Arena der Götter, wo Sie Erzaria, die Kriegsmaid und Gladiatrix unter den Göttern kennenlernen. Von Ihr wird die Gruppe über die Täuschungen des Gottes Bane aufgeklärt und dessen Bestreben, allumfassenden Krieg auf der Welt auszulösen, was Er durch einen Konflikt zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten zu erreichen hofft. Alexasar muss die schmerzliche Wahrheit erkennen: Dass Er niemals ein Champion des Gottes Temporus war, sondern lediglich als Marionette von Bane eingesetzt wurde, um Krieg zu schüren und Armeen der Lebenden zu versammeln. Doch Erzaria hatte Ihn und seine Ambitionen immer unterstützt und bietet Ihm einen neuen Weg, der nicht von Bane gelenkt wird. Neue Pfade eröffnen sich und die Rattenfänger sind nun endlich frei vom Einfluss des Gottes der Tyrannei. Doch als Sie in den Faergoth zurückkehren, schweben Ihre Kameraden bereits in tödlicher Gefahr, was die neu gefundene Entschlossenheit gleich wieder auf die Probe stellt. Handlung Nach dem Sieg über den Erz-Greif machen sich Alec, Kolgar, Lancinnei und Cale auf den Weg zurück in Richtung der Hauptstraße durch den Faergoth und zu Ihren wartenden Kameraden. Aufgrund der erlittenen Verletzungen und der Erschöpfung rasten Sie jedoch für einen Moment in den Wäldern, um sich zu sammeln und von dem anstrengenden Gefecht zu erholen. Während dieser Ruhepause führen die Vier Gespräche über die zukünftigen Herausforderungen und Alec führt mit Lancinnei eine weitere Trainingslektion durch, diesmal über verschiedene Kampfhaltungen. Ehe sich die Rattenfänger wieder auf den Weg machen, spricht Alec noch ein erneutes Gebet an Temporus und bittet um dessen Geleit. Unvermittelt hört die gesamte Gruppe das markerschütternde Brüllen eines Tigers aus den Tiefen des Faergoth und wie aus dem Nichts kommt ein massiver Sturm auf, der immer stärker wird. Nach und nach können sich Kolgar, Cale und Lancinnei nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und werden von dem beißenden Wind fortgerissen. Alec kann als Einziger standhaft bleiben, nicht zuletzt dank seiner schweren Rüstung, lässt sich schließlich jedoch freiwillig von dem Wind mitreißen, um Lancinnei packen und mit seinem Körper schützen zu können. Als die Gruppe davongerissen wird, sieht Alec für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein unbemanntes, schwer gepanzertes Kriegsross erscheinen und gegen einen gewaltigen weißen Tiger antreten, der scheinbar den Sturm verursacht. Was es damit auf sich hat, kann Er jedoch nicht erkennen, als auch Er von dem Wind mitgerissen wird. Die Gruppe kommt später an einem sonderbaren Ort zu sich, vor den Toren einer scheinbar antiken und uralten Stadt. Rasch wird den Rattenfängern klar, dass Sie sich weit abseits des Faergoth befinden und der Sturm Sie scheinbar hierher gebracht hat. Als Sie die Mauern umrunden und das Stadttor suchen, bemerken Sie die Banner, die zwei Klingen repräsentieren, die aneinander gekettet sind. Alec erkennt dieses Symbol als das Wappen einer Gottheit: der Göttin der Kämpfer; Erzaria. Am Stadttor trifft die Gruppe auf zwei Archonten der Gottheit Erzaria, welche die Rattenfänger willkommen heißen. Sie offenbaren, dass sich die Sterblichen auf den Olympischen Feldern von Arborea befinden, genauer in Arvandor, einem Teilbereich dieses kosmischen Reiches. Sie offenbaren auch, dass die Gottheit Erzaria die Gruppe sprechen will und diese folgen den beiden Archonten bereitwillig zur legendären Arena der Götter im Zentrum der antiken Stadt. Als sie das riesige Kolosseum betreten, erkennt Alec die Statuen der großen Helden wieder und bemerkt, dass Er bereits zweimal hier gewesen ist. Er glaubt, dass es sich dabei um das Reich von Temporus handelt, was die Archonten jedoch verneinen. Im Zentrum der Arena wird die Gruppe dann von Erzaria, der Kriegsmaid und großen Gladiatrix selbst erwartet. Diese merkt an, dass Sie ein großes Risiko eingeht, die Sterblichen in Ihr Reich gebracht zu haben, doch sieht Sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Sie wendet sich Alec zu und erklärt Ihm kryptisch, dass es zu gefährlich wäre, Ihn weiter unwissend und ohne Anleitung durch die Welt ziehen zu lassen. Alec, der immer unsicherer wird, insbesondere, da Er nun direkt auf seine Glaubenskrise angesprochen wird, kann der Göttin zunächst nichts erwidern. Erzaria offenbart Ihm schließlich die schreckliche Wahrheit, dass Er niemals ein Champion des Temporus war. Weder hat der Kriegsgott Ihn auserwählt, noch hat die Rote Walküre jemals zu Ihm gesprochen. Zwar hat der Gott des Krieges die Gebete Alec’s zur Kenntnis genommen, doch ist der Rattenfänger nicht mehr für Ihn als jeder andere Dawn Hammer auch. Die göttlichen Erscheinungen, Aufgaben und Einflüsterungen indes seien vom Gott der Tyrannei, Bane, ausgegangen, der den naiven und ambitionierten Alec als Bauern und Marionette benötigt hatte, um Krieg zwischen den sterblichen Völkern der Welt zu säen. Indem Er die Gestalt der Roten Walküre annahm, konnte Bane Alec lenken und Ihn dazu bringen, Gruppierungen, Organisationen und Volksverbände für den Krieg zu rüsten und zur Schlacht zu rufen. Bereits mehrfach hatte diese Taktik funktioniert. Ferner wird der Gruppe nun enthüllt, dass es Bane war, der Vora’thul lenkte und dazu brachte, die Rote Horde gegen die Menschen zu mobilisieren. Als die Orcs jedoch bereits am Anfang der großangelegten Invasion scheiterten, griff Er zu einem weiteren Plan und manipulierte den abtrünnigen Erzmagier Alastaire Bonewright, den Herrn der Asche als Dracolich wiederzubeleben, um eine Armee der Untoten zu schaffen, die erreichen sollte, was die Orcs nicht konnten. Zugleich sollten diese Abtrünnigen ein Tor für den Dämonenprinz Orcus öffnen, der die Welt der Sterblichen mit seiner geballten Macht an untoten Monstern und Armeen fluten sollte. Alec sollte die sterblichen Völker im Namen von Temporus in den Kampf rufen und auch dem Overlord helfen, Kontrolle über die unbesiegbare Schwarze Legion zu erlangen, um diese gegen die Untoten von Orcus in den Krieg zu schicken. Allumfassender, weltweiter Krieg würde ausbrechen und die Welt verheeren. Am Ende könnte der Overlord mit der Legion, die als einzige gegen die nekromantische Macht des Dämonenprinzes immun ist, diesen bezwingen, dessen Armeen vernichten und den Sieg erringen. Die Völker der Welt würden den Overlord als ultimativen Helden sehen und dessen tyrannische Herrschaft akzeptieren, da die Alternative der Tod oder sogar der Untod wäre. Nun erfährt die Gruppe auch, dass der Overlord, ohne es selbst zu ahnen, ein Günstling von Bane ist und der Gott der Tyrannei somit am Ende, über seinen Diener, allumfassend herrschen könnte. Als Alec dies hört, verzweifelt Er, da Er erkennt, dass seine gesamte bisherige Reise, all sein Training und seine Ziele, scheinbar nur durch Lug und Täuschung bestimmt waren. Doch Erzaria erklärt auch, dass Sie es war, die Ihn einstmals erhört hatte und Ihm Ihre göttliche Gunst sendete, als Er auf der Boreas Insel schwor, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden. Sie zeigte sich Ihm jedoch nie, da Sie hoffte, dass es Ihm gelingen würde, auch ganz ohne Ihr Eingreifen und Ihre Führung seine Ziele zu erreichen. Sie gewährte Ihm lediglich Ihre Unterstützung, da Er von Anfang an intuitiv Ihre Dogmen und Ideale gelebt hatte, mehr als die meisten Anderen zuvor. Als Sie jedoch erkannte, dass Ihr potenzieller Champion von Bane getäuscht und gelenkt wird, entschied Sie sich, einzugreifen und zu verhindern, dass Er weiterhin als Marionette missbraucht werden kann, weswegen Sie Ihn und seine Gefährten nun nach Arborea gebracht hat. Der Rattenfänger will schließlich von Erzaria wissen, warum ausgerechnet Er als Champion von Ihr erwählt wurde und die Kriegsmaid erklärt Ihm, dass Er stets den größten Willen zum Erreichen seiner Ziele gezeigt hatte. Sie gibt Ihm zu verstehen, dass Sie es war, die Ihn schon zweimal in die Arena der Götter führte, wobei Er immer glaubte, sich in Temporus Reich zu befinden. Hier hatte Er mit Berrand Dayne und Celyna Dùrel gesprochen und beide Male hatte Er durch diese Begegnungen neue Entschlossenheit erlangt. Sie offenbart, dass sein Großvater für seinen heldenhaften Tod im Zweikampf in Arborea ewigen Frieden finden konnte und auch Celyna sich in diesem Reich befindet, da Sie schon als kleines Mädchen, während dem Training und der Ausbildung, eine loyale Anhängerin der Göttin gewesen ist. Celyna jedoch konnte den ewigen Frieden noch nicht finden und auch Erzaria kann Ihr diesen nicht gewähren. Nur Alec kann dies erreichen, indem Er das Versprechen erfüllt, dass Er und Sie sich einst gegeben haben. Nach dieser Enthüllung wendet sich Erzaria an Kolgar, Cale und Lancinnei und erklärt, dass Sie alle von Bane getäuscht wurden. Diverse Götter haben, neben Erzaria, bereits versucht, den Rattenfängern zu helfen und dem Treiben des Gottes der Tyrannei entgegen zu wirken. Deshalb hat Arthemia dem sonst so ungläubigen Cale geholfen, mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen und deshalb hat der Gott Vaaki Kolgar zurück auf die richtige Spur gebracht. Ebenso hat die Mondgöttin Selùne deshalb versucht, der Gruppe zu helfen. All diese Götter haben kein Interesse daran, dass allumfassender Krieg die Welt der Sterblichen verheert und versuchen, jeder auf seine Weise, Bane aufzuhalten. Die Gruppe verzweifelt ob dieser Enthüllungen, da all Ihre Bestrebungen scheinbar nur dem Feind in die Hände gespielt haben. Doch Erzaria gibt Ihnen neuen Mut und zeigt auf, wie die Rattenfänger nun einen neuen Weg einschlagen können. Sie müssen den Krieg verhindern, der mit den Untoten über die Welt der Sterblichen kommen wird. Indem Sie verhindern, dass die untote Armee das Gebirge von Khazahk verlässt, könnten Sie eventuell Zeit erkaufen, um die Drahtzieher des Konflikts zu bekämpfen und zu vernichten. Dabei reicht es jedoch nicht, Alastaire und den Herrn der Asche zu besiegen. Es müssen auch jene Champions des Bane geschlagen werden, die im ganzen Reich Unfrieden schüren, den Krieg weiter befeuern und eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Herbeirufung von Orcus spielen werden. Es wird enthüllt, dass Bane drei Champions im Königreich von Aurun besitzt, welche sein Treiben unterstützen. Einer befindet sich in Phandorra und befeuert den Bürgerkrieg der Elfen, der Zweite ist in Hearthgate, der Heimat von Kolgar und beginnt dort damit, den König der Zwerge zu vergiften. Stirbt der König, wird Krieg zwischen den Zwergenclans ausbrechen, da Kolgar bislang immer noch nicht den "Throneforger", den Hammer der Regentschaft, zurückbringen konnte. Und schließlich ist der Overpriest, der höchste Kleriker des Overlords selbst, der dritte Champion, der den tyrannischen Herrscher auf den Weg des Bane führt. Als Sie mit Ihrer Erklärung endet, erteilt Erzaria Alec, Kolgar und Cale die Aufgabe, je einen der drei Champions zu vernichten und somit die Pläne des Bane zu durchkreuzen. Die Götter haben Ihnen die Kraft hierzu gegeben, doch alles Weitere liegt an den Sterblichen selbst. Obgleich geschockt und entsetzt nach all diesen Wahrheiten fasst die Gruppe schließlich neuen Mut. Der gebrochene Alec wird von seinen Kameraden dazu ermutigt, nicht aufzugeben und seinen Weg fortzusetzen, nun aber selbstbestimmt und mit sich im Reinen. Letztlich lässt sich der Ritter davon überzeugen, insbesondere als Ihm klar wird, dass seine bisherigen Siege Ihm nur zweifelhaften Ruhm bringen: Dorhiro war Teil einer Armee, die einer Täuschung aufgesessen ist und einen falschen Krieg führte und Edward Farlorn war selbst ein Anhänger des Bane, der von seinem eigenen Gott im Stich gelassen und durch Alec gerichtet wurde, als Dieser glaubte, einen Verräter zu töten. Alec schwört, dass Er einen Weg finden wird, auch die Seele von Edward Farlorn zu retten, um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Erzaria entschuldigt sich schließlich bei Alec für Ihre zweifelhafte Hilfe in der Vergangenheit und offenbart, dass Sie Ihm bislang die Macht des Aspekts des Kriegs zur Verfügung gestellt hat, da Er dies wünschte und glaubte, ein Diener des Krieges zu sein. Nun aber will Sie ihm die Wahl lassen, einen neuen Pfad zu einem anderen Ihrer Domänen zu beschreiten, sollte Er entscheiden, weiterhin Ihr Champion zu sein und sich nicht von Ihr abwenden. Alec nimmt das Angebot an, als Ihm klar wird, dass Celyna der Göttin vertraut hat und Er nur mit Ihrer Hilfe seine Ziele erreichen und seiner Freundin den ewigen Frieden bringen kann. Schließlich entscheidet sich Alec für den Aspekt des Sturms als neuen Pfad, da Ihm der Weg des Krieges niemals wirklich lag, Er die Schrecken des Krieges sah und allumfassenden Krieg nun verhindern und nicht länger bringen soll. Der Sturm hingegen erinnert Ihn an seine raue Heimat auf der Boreas Insel, in der Winterstürme und gewaltige Unwetter das Leben der Bewohner bestimmen. Ohne das Leben auf der Insel wäre Alec nicht der Mann, der Er heute ist. Außerdem ist auch die Frau die Er liebt, Keira Brightwater, eine Sturmgeborene und nun wird Ihm klar, warum Er stets eine solche Verbindung zu Ihr spürte. Und der Angriff der Horde der Stürme war es, die sein Leben für immer verändern sollte und Ihn zu jener Nacht, inmitten des tiefsten Wintersturms brachte, als Erzaria Ihn erstmals erhörte. Ehe Er sich endgültig vom Pfad des Temporus abwendet, betet Alec ein letztes Mal zum Gott des Krieges und verspricht Diesem, dass Er weiterhin ein Dawn Hammer bleiben und die Ideale des Ordens aufrecht erhalten wird, auf dass es dem Kriegsgott immer noch gefallen möge, auch wenn Alec nicht länger in seinem Namen kämpft. Danach erschafft Erzaria sein göttliches Emblem neu mit Ihrem eigenen Wappen und stattet Alec mit der elementaren Macht des Sturms selbst aus, die Sie auf Ihn entfesselt und Ihn damit zu einem Sturmpriester macht. Nachdem Sie die Rattenfänger damit vor den Täuschungen des Bane gewarnt und auf den rechten Pfad geführt hat, wobei Sie für diesen direkten Eingriff in die Geschicke der Sterblichen alsbald Konsequenzen befürchten muss, ist Erzaria bereit, die Gruppe zurück in den Faergoth zu schicken. Ehe Sie aufbrechen, überlässt Sie Lancinnei Ihre erste richtige Klinge, ein Kurzschwert, woraufhin das Mädchen die Göttin des Kampfes noch mehr in ihr Herz schließt und als Vorbild verehrt. Mittels eines erneuten Sturms schickt Erzaria die Rattenfänger dann zurück in den Faergoth, wo diese zunächst beraten, was zu tun ist. Sie entscheiden, Juno zunächst nichts davon zu erzählen, dass der Overpriest einer Ihrer Feinde ist, da Er als oberster Kleriker des Overlords eine der Schutzbefohlenen Personen von Juno ist und diese das niemals verstehen würde. Alec will einen günstigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, ehe Er Ihr dies mitteilt. Ebenso entscheidet die Gruppe, Varen vorläufig noch nicht darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sich in seinem Orden Anhänger des Bane befinden, da Ihn dies verunsichern und zu überstürzten Handlungen anstacheln würde. Schließlich kehren die vier Rattenfänger zum Treffpunkt mit den Anderen zurück und hören bereits von Weitem Kampfeslärm nahe der Straße. Als Sie zur Hilfe eilen, entdecken Sie, dass Varen, Juno und Corvyna bereits von einer ganzen Horde wilder Girallon angegriffen werden, Monster des Waldes, die den Dreien bereits schwer zugesetzt haben. Mit dem Eintreffen der restlichen Rattenfänger wendet sich das Blatt und der Gruppe gelingt es, eines der riesigen Monster nach dem Anderen zu fällen. Alec nutzt seine neu erlangten Sturmkräfte und stellt fest, dass Er die Kraft von Blitz und Donner genauso zum Heilen nutzen kann, wie zur Zerstörung seiner Feinde. Doch obgleich die Gruppe die fürchterlichen Girallon nacheinander besiegt, verwunden diese Juno, Varen und Corvyna schwer und bringen alle in Lebensgefahr. Alec gerät in die Situation eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, da Er nur entweder Varen oder Corvyna helfen kann. Er entscheidet sich für seinen Freund und Waffenbruder Varen, während Kolgar und Cale das Letzte der Monster zu Fall bringen. Alec gelingt es schließlich auch, Juno zu retten, doch für Corvyna kommt jede göttliche Hilfe zu spät. Sie erliegt Ihren Verletzungen und stirbt auf dem Schlachtfeld. Die Gruppe ehrt Ihr Opfer, da ohne Sie Juno und Varen mit Sicherheit bereits vor dem Eintreffen Ihrer Kameraden gefallen wären. Rasch werden die Wunden der beiden bewusstlosen Krieger versorgt und ein Lager aufgeschlagen, damit diese sich erholen können. Nachdem die Beiden das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt haben, setzen Alec, Kolgar und Cale Sie über die jüngsten Ereignisse in Kenntnis. Alle sind schockiert darüber, dass Sie bislang nur Bauern des Gottes der Tyrannei gewesen sind, doch treffen Sie einhellig die Entscheidung, dass dies von nun an nie wieder der Fall sein wird. Gemeinsam schmieden Sie Pläne für die weitere Reise und ruhen sich schließlich aus, um den Weg durch den Faergoth danach gestärkt fortsetzen zu können. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Varen Cresthill * Juno Sariel * Lancinnei Reginaux * Corvyna Nightbreeze Antagonisten * Bane (nur erwähnt) * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Alastaire Bonewright (nur erwähnt) * Orcus (nur erwähnt) * Edward Farlorn (nur erwähnt) * Vora'thul (nur erwähnt) * Dorhiro (nur erwähnt) * Ajax the Invincible (nur erwähnt) * Termacht the Overblade (nur erwähnt) * Lytar the Overpriest (nur erwähnt) * Girallons (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Erzaria (Erstauftritt) * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Rote Walküre (nur erwähnt) * Namentlich unbekannte Archonten von Erzaria (Erstauftritt) * Arthemia (nur erwähnt) * Vaaki (nur erwähnt) * Selùne (nur erwähnt) * Berrand Dayne (nur erwähnt) * Celyna Dùrel (nur erwähnt) * Gorin Ironfist (nur erwähnt) * Keira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Mishka Grommarsdotir (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Kolgar und Cale wetten um ein Silberstück, wie die Göttin Erzaria aussieht. Cale wettet, dass Sie wunderschön und "heiß" sein muss, da Sie eine Göttin ist, während Kolgar wettet, dass Sie als erfahrene Kriegerin vielleicht älter sein muss. Letztlich ist Cale der Gewinner der Wette. * Lancinnei umarmt die Göttin aus Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung, nachdem Diese Ihr das Kurzschwert überlässt. Diese Offenheit hat selbst die Göttin des Kampfes überrascht, sodass Sie es zugelassen hat. * Alec hat zu fast allen Domänen der Göttin Erzaria einen persönlichen Bezug, weswegen Er sich seinen neuen Pfad selbst wählen konnte. Er hatte die Wahl zwischen den Domänen/Aspekten "Krieg", "Sturm", "Schmiede", "Beschützer" und "Vergeltung". * Alexasar hätte sich von der Göttin abwenden und damit seinen Weg als Kleriker aufgeben können. In diesem Fall hätte sich seine Klasse mutmaßlich zu "Kämpfer" geändert. * Der weiße Tiger, den Alec kurz erspäht, ehe Ihn der Wind mitreißt, ist das heilige Tier von Erzaria, wogegen das unbemannte, gepanzerte Kriegsross das heilige Tier von Bane darstellt. Der Kampf der Beiden symbolisiert die Bemühungen Erzaria's, die Rattenfänger aus den Fängen des Gottes der Tyrannei zu befreien.